User talk:SBCA
Re:New News on the Wiki and The Shamm Times End First of all, I decided the Shamm Times will end. I'm putting the 'cancelled' thing on it. Also, I've decided to post a blog post about news around the wiki to post on the newspaper. Also, since the Shamm Times is ended, I'm posting up a couple of things for Shamm Entertainment. There won't be very much, mainly if we need help on its wiki or if some recent updates appear on the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie and other stuff like that. I have an idea for the Kelp, we could update news throughout the week. Shamm2001 (talk) 21:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Extended Vacation Stuff I made a few episodes. I'll do them soon. Also, do you mind if I air this on SpongyNetwork? Thanks. BagelBoxd (talk) 02:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Titlecard Hey Luis. I need a titlecard for The General Strikes, an episode of War of the Cities. Thanks! HI Luis It is me, Daniel. I made an award called Award for an award Award. Could you put this news to the wiki main page? TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) 09:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Assignment Since Wumbo isn't doing it, we need cards for Snow Shovelers, Gary Adventures, and Squid Sitting. Gracias! --That's all, folks! (talk) 21:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Never mind the first one, I did it. But we still need Gary Adventures and Squid Sitting. --That's all, folks! (talk) 21:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hacked I never posted that message... Eh? What da ya say? Could you rehighlight my post? Thanks! Sawpog46 (talk) 16:36, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat mod? You said the chat mod thing is for 3 days only, but it has been 3 days and I'm still chat mod. Did you extend it? Sorry if I'm pestering you about it, but I'm confused. BagelBoxd (talk) 23:16, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes to Youtube Crossers Yes you can create a spin-off names Youtube Crossers.I will make 1 episode of CC though about it.Also the funny thing is I had my speakers on fully when I was going to write this and the music came on and blasted all around the house and it nearly gave me a heart attack :P I really love that song :) Chat? Wanna chat? Seriously, do they pay you to write this stuff? (talk) 4:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Publishing Today? Are the episodes that you wrote for Channel Chasers going to be published today?. Congrats! Congratulations SBCA! You are now an admin! Sorry for leaving. I am working on a spin-off called The War of Bikini Bottom. Sorry for leaving! --我可以讲华文！ (talk) 12:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll try not to be on hiatus as much but with school catching up with me I can't say for sure. --我可以讲华文！ (talk) 01:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Fix the clock please. It will not let me on classic editor please remove the clock or fix it. I am struggling to edit. This is User:Cosmobo Writing fanon since 2013. That's my signature by the way :P. Sure, I'll join the chat. Titlecard Hey, Luis, wassup? We need an awesome card for Tournament Terror. Make it shiny....like with a golden trophie or something. Anyway bye. --That's all, folks! (talk) 20:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Why did you leave chat so sudden? Why did you leave chat so sudden? User: Cosmobo Chat Wanna chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 08:01, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Finish this ASAP gtg LeBron: Team, I've assembled you all here this morning for a very important practice.... Squidward: (gulp) LeBron: It's the practice beyond all other practices.... Krabs: (trembling) LeBron: This is so damn important... SpongeBob: I can hardly stand the suspense! LeBron: Cuz it's.....Squidward' birthday! disco ball appears in the gym, as SpongeBob throws confetti Larry: That's not important, Coach! The tournament is TONIGHT!!!! LeBron: I don't give a damn about that. Patrick: Pin the tale on the walrus!!!!! (shoves a nail up LeBron's butt) LeBron: …...(starts yelling something in German) SpongeBob: What was that? LeBron: Doesn't matter. Squidward: Since it's my birthday, I can stay home and sleep instead of going to the tournament. SpongeBob: Whaaaat? Heck no! Me and Patrick spent an entire episode trying to convince you to come! You're coming! Plankton: That was sooooo 2 episodes ago! #IdontCare #PlanktonRules Krabs: (steps on Plankton) Plankton: #Ouch!!!! LeBron: Larry has a point, everyone. We've got a tournament only a few hours away. Krabs: We gonna kick BOOTY!!!! Patrick: (strips his pants off) WOO-HOOO!!!! BOOTY TIME!!!! LeBron: …..erm no. Larry: Who are we killing... I mean who are we playing in the tournament? LeBron: The Seatown Strikers. After we play them, the winner of the tournament shall be determined. Larry: Seatown Strikers, eh? THEY WILL DIE. Plankton: #TheyAreGoingDown! Krabs: Shut up with the stupid hashtags!!! Plankton: #Awww.... the roof, Adam is shown spying on them throw a crack in the ceiling Adam: Hmmm.....the Seatown Strikers..... cuts to the Seatown Strikers practicing at their gym Strikers Coach: Team, we've got a big night ahead of us- (drops dead) Random Player: Uh....Coach? Adam: (in the corner with a gun) Tee-hee! Random Player: (to Adam) Bruh, are you the janitor? Cuz, like, we need a mop, dude. Adam: (faceplam) changes to Adam entering HIS gym Adam: Greetings, team. Sun Jeong: Kon'nichiwa! Michael: Sup, Coach. Squilliam: Have you come to scold us again? Sandy: Or torture us again? Fat Jessie: Or abuse us again? Adam: No! Stop acting like I'm a horrible person! Nebuchadnezzar: You ARE a horrible person! Venice: A SEXY horrible person! (scoots closer to Adam) Adam: Venice, we've discussed this. As assistant coach, you are not permitted to speak. So SILENCE! Venice: Anything for you, hot stuff. Aw, crap! I spoke! Dang it, I did it again! Adam: Shush! Anyway, team, I have an important announcement... Michael: You're gonna abuse us- Adam: NO! We have a chance to get into the tournament- Sandy: Whaaaaaat???? How??? We failed you!!! Adam: Let's just say, the Seatown Strikers won't be able to compete in tonight's game.... Squilliam: And we're next on the lineup? :D Adam: Ohh....dang it. I forgot about that. Nah, we're like 12th or 13th on the lineup. Probably the Boss-Town Bonecrushers are next on the lineup. Fat Jessie: Now what are we gonna do? Adam: I guess I'll have to kill ALL the coaches of the teams ahead of us. Venice: OR....simply sneak into the POBA President's office, and secretly change our position on the lineup! Adam: But that would be cheating! Venice: You freakin' MURDERED somebody! Adam: Lol jk, I have no morals. Venice: Good. Then go! Before it's too late! Adam: Okay! Wait a second....I'm the one in charge around here! I should be making one of YOU worthless souls do my dirty work! Tomahawks begin whispering among themselves Ash: I'LL do it! gasps Venice: But Ash! You're just a boy! Ash: Let's not forget, I have demonic sorcery on my side. Adam: Are you sure about this, Ash? Ash: Positive. Adam: Then go. fades to reveal Ash is sneaking through the POBA President's air vents Ash: (peeping down upon the POBA President) Look at him. Sleeping like a baby. POBA President: (snoring, feet resting on the desk) Ash: (jumps onto the floor) Let's see, where are his files....(rummaging through his desk) stumbles upon a sheet which lists all of the POBA teams and where they finished Ash: Perfect! Now, I simply change the Toon Tomahawks from #13, to #3! Mwah-hah-hah-hah!!! POBA President: (wakes up) Eh? What the hell! Ash: I summon the power of a demon! Flying Dutchman appears in the office Flying Dutchman: Ahoy! Ash: (faceplam) Anyone but him! Flying Dutchman: (gets in the POBA President's face) Hello! POBA President: AAAHHHH!!!!! (pees himself, then jumps out the window) Ash: Well that went well. cuts to SpongeBob watching TV in his pineapple Johnny Elaine: We interrupt this program with some breaking news! Jonathan Dick, coach of the Seatown Strikers.....tee-hee, Dick.......was mysteriously killed this morning! So, taking their place in tonight's tournament is the next-closest team......The Toon Tomahawks! Don't miss tonight's gruesome game, Bulldogs vs Tomahawks! Who will win? How should I know? I'm just a talking fish head! cuts the TV off SpongeBob: Oh....my....gosh. calls LeBron SpongeBob: LeBron! Where are you? LeBron: (on the phone) Definitely not a nude beach.... SpongeBob: The only beach in Bikini Bottom? LeBron: Yeah... SpongeBob: That's not a nude beach. LeBron: Ohhh.....that explains why I'm currently getting kicked out. SpongeBob: Anyway, the coach of the Strikers was killed. Now we're playing the Toon Tomahawks instead! LeBron: That's impossible! They were #13 on the lineup! SpongeBob: Not according to the sheet! LeBron: Something's fishy about this.... SpongeBob: Hey! I take offense to that! LeBron: Gotta go, I'll call you back. I'm being placed in handcuffs. #NotANudeBeach #Ooops SpongeBob: Yeah don't do Plankton's hashtag thing....(hangs up) 1 Hour Until the Tournament [LeBron and the rest of the team arrived at the parking lot outisde the Golden Gym] Plankton: Why do they call it the 'Golden Gym'? Krabs: Because it's made of pure gold, DOOFUS! Plankton: (bites Krabs' toe) Krabs: AHHHHH!!!!! Plankton: Mmm. Tastes like crablegs. LeBron: Bruh, it's called the Golden Gym because it's the most honorable gym in all of Bikini Bottom. Only the true legends make it here. SpongeBob: I can't belive our team has made it this far! What a great season! Larry: (sniff) It makes me proud to call you idiots my teammates. Squidward: I still hate all of you lol. LeBron: Don't get too comfortable yet, team! In an hour, our time has come! All the hard work we've put into the season will be reflected in how play this game. truck pulls into the parking lot, with rock music flaring Adam: Sup, losers! LeBron: (balls his hand into a fist) Adam..... Adam: Well, well, well, if it isn't LeBrownie. LeBron: Adam!!! You have NO business in tonight's game! You didn't earn it! Adam: Perhaps I didn't, Oh Great One, but after the death of the Strikers' coach, my team is next in line to take their place! You suckas are goin' down! LeBron: Adam, you cheated. I don't know how, but you cheated. You mothertrucking piece of shi- Adam: YOU WILL KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT. Venice, and Ash get out of the truck, and approach the gym Adam: (to LeBron) See you inside. (enters) LeBron: Grrr.......let's kill 'em. Larry: Literally? LeBron: Maybe after the game. But as of now, just metaphorically. Larry: Ahh. rest of the Toon Tomahawks arrive at the parking lot Michael: G'day, losers. (he enters the building with the rest of the Tomahawks) and Sandy do not enter with the rest of their team; they stay outisde Squilliam: Sandy, let's go inside. Sandy: (awkwardly looking at Squidward) Squidward: H-....hey. Sandy: …..hey. Squilliam: Sandy! Get your eyes off him! He's our enemy, babe! C'mon! (drags her inside) Squidward: (sigh) LeBron: I know it hurts, Squid. Squidward: Yeah. I'd do anything to get her back. LeBron: I know that feel, bro. Squidward: (sigh) LeBron: Let's get in that gym and destroy 'em, eh? Squidward: I don't know... LeBron: C'mon, Squid. We've got a tournament to win. SpongeBob: That's the spirit! LeBron: Who are we? Team: Bulldogs! LeBron: Who are we? Team: Bulldogs!!!! LeBron: I can't hear you!!!! Team: BULLDOGS!!!!!!!!!!! teammates put all of their hands in Team: 1, 2, 3, BULLDOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! team busts into the Golden Gym with all of their energy Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!! huddle LeBron: Alright, guys, there's no turning back. Squidward: (walking away with a suitcase and bathing suit) Wait, no? Dang it! LeBron: I expect the best out of all of you. SpongeBob: You got it, Coach! Patrick: (sits on LeBron) Alrighty, Couch! LeBron: It's COACH not COUCH! (facepalm) If there's one thing I've learned this season, it's that Patrick is an idiot. Squidward: And playing basketball is a bad idea. LeBron: (sigh) Not now, Squidy. Squidward: Whatever. LeBron: And Larry, no killing anyone on our team. Larry: I'll have a positive mindset, I promise, Coach. LeBron: Good. Now, the game is starting in less than 3 minutes. Krabs: I am so PUMPED!!! LeBron: (closes his eyes) Dear Lord, please help us to win this game. Patrick: (spraying a can of whipped cream into his mouth) LeBron: …...we're gonna need it. AT THE OTHER END Adam: This is it, team. We've cheated hard to get here. Michael: I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, Coach. Adam: Shuddap, Mikey! This is our shot at finally winning something! Sandy: (staring across the court at Squidward).......(sigh) Squilliam: SANDY!!!!! What did I say about staring at him? He's GARBAGE! Sandy: (getting angry) I'm starting to think YOU'RE garbage, Squilliam. Squilliam: Well, in that case, you can forget about US. After this game, I'm movin' out of Bikini Bottom for GOOD! Sandy: Good, I never wanna see your ugly face ever AGAIN!! Venice: Guys! Settle down! Adam: Venice, I'm the head coach. I'll handle this.....ahem......guys! Settle down! Sun Jeong: (facepalm) Adam: Alright, the game's starting. Get in there, and KILL 'EM! Ready, Tomahawks? Michael: (sigh) Sure. Ash: Whatever. Announcer: On this side, we have the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!!!! Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry enter the court Announcer: And on this side, we have the Toon Tomahawks!!! Sandy, Sun Jeong, Fat Jessie, and Nebuchadnezzar enter the court is on the Bulldogs' bench; Ash and Squilliam are on the Tomahawks' bench The buzzer beeps. The game begins. Larry:' (wins the jump ball, dribbles down the court) I'll do Tournament Terror for Mike. If you can't do it and Mike says he can't do it. Let me finish it. I've got bloody nothing until Season 2, I'll finish it for Friday (perhaps). --Holy crap, SuperFanon'D! could give The Burger King a run for his money in the nightmare-fuel department! (talk) 14:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Quick question. Once I finish the finale, do I post it straight away? --Holy crap, SuperFanon'D! could give The Burger King a run for his money in the nightmare-fuel department! (talk) 16:30, April 15, 2015 (UTC)